Two Worlds Mixed Together
by Dragonslayer92
Summary: Max has to leave. She meets Aang and everyone else but then is captured AGAIN! What will happen R&R eventually FAX at the end of the story.
1. Is This Goodbye?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avater characters or MR characters.**

**CLAIMER: I do own the plot and events HA**

A year ago Fang left. Then he came back you would think that I would be the happiest person on earth. But I'm not,I don't know why and I don't know how. But I'm not. I was gliding through the air. Over the clouds. It was a beautiful night, and there wasn't11111111111 cloud in sight. My flock was safe in the safe house. I landed in a near by tree.

_Go to the North Pole._ Ugh! why did the voice always have to tell me what to do. Oh yeah because he's my annoying biological evil father who keeps sending things to KILL me every five minutes. But something was pulling me to the North Pole I didn't know what, but I had to go alone.

I flew back to the safe house. I wrote a note saying I was okay and not captured. I grabbed a bag and put some warm clothes in it and some food to keep me going. I went by each of the rooms. I stared at little Angel. She was so small but had yet hit the jackpot of powers.

I walked back to my room and opened the window. I jumped out and opened my wings. I had barely flew for a few minutes when I heard someone coming up behind me.

Just being my old typical self I was thrown into battle mode. "It's okay it's just me." He must have saw me tense. I flipped around and there flying after me was Fang. I looked away embaressed that I was running away from my only family.

"What are you doing?" Fang asked sharply. "I-I-I have to go somewhere."

" Where and why"? "Just trust me on this." I told him.

I flew closer to him and he hugged me close. We flapped our wings in unision so we wouldn't hit each other. I backed away and turned around. With the threat of tears to come down I said hoarsly "Goodbye Fang" My voice broke.

I started flying and then with my super speed I flew North. towards the North Pole

I stopped in North Carolina. I saw a nice cave in the rocks. I settled into it. I left my wings unfolded so they could cool off. _He's going to come after you if you don't go back within the year._

I sat up ubruptly. Would you get out of my head Jeb? I thought. _I'm not Jeb. Jeb can be me but I'm not Jeb._ Then who are you? And of course I got no answer. A couple minutes later I was completely asleep.

I had a dream of these people controling the elements. It was so wierd. There was a girl with ridiculous hair loopies, a guy with a ponytail, a small girl with black hair and, a wierd bald dude with arrows on his head.

But weirdest of all was the guy behind him. He had shaggy black hair and a scar over his left eye. He reminded me so much of Fang. I woke up right after I saw the guy that sorta looked like Fang.

**A/N: **sorry it was a short chapter I'll try to post longer ones after this.


	2. Max? Gone? Impossible!

A/N: Hey guys! Im really sorry i havent been able to get any new chapters up! I think ill spare you the lame excuses though:) ok this has been a long time comin! Here is *drum roll* CHAPTER TWO! please review and tell me whatcha think! And i apologize in advance if this chapter sucks since i havent written anything in a while!:(

IGGYS POV:

I woke up arond 7:30ishand walked downstairs to start breakfast as usual since nobody else can cook anything worth shit! I felt around blindly for a couple of pans.

After gently setting these down on the stove, I started to pull out stuff for hasbrowns, bacon, and eggs.

I heard stomping down the stairs and heard someone enter the kitchen and plop down on one of the stools at the bar,"Mornin Ig. Whats for breakfast?" yawned Gazzy.

I snickered, thinking to myself,'As if ya cant smell it?'

Instead i said,"Bacon,eggs,and hashbrowns." I heard Gazzy's stomach grumble and I laughed softly.

I heard more feet coming down the stairs and two more people came into the kitchen, obviously woken up by the smell of food.

It was Angel that spoke first,"Where's Max? She's not in the house." I shrugged not worried,"She probably went out for a fly."

Angel gasped as Fang entered the kitchen. "NOO FANG! Your lying! Max would never leave us just like that!" Then Fang walked over and set a piece of paper down on the counter.

The kitchen was completely silent as they all read the note.

I absentmindedly flipped the eggs again and said,"Whats it say?" but i was ignored.

Nudge looked at Fang,"She's coming back right?" When no one answered she asked again,"RIGHT? I mean she has to! She cant just decide to get up and leave for no reason at all. Fang do you know where she went?"

Fang shook his head," Im not sure Nudge. All I know is shes heading North."

Nudge plopped down on a stool next to Gazzy,"So like the North Pole? Ive never been to thee North Pole ive always wanted to go there although it must be really cold... i wonder if there are penguins there?"

Ahh and there goes the Nudge Channel. Thankfully though Gazzy got her to shut up by kicking her shin 'acccidently'.

"Breakfast is ready guys." Everybody grabbed plates and started scooping mountains of food onto their plates.

I did the same.

15 minutes later we had all eaten all the food. There was a knock on the door and Fang went over to the one of the windows to see who it was.

He yelled back to us,"Its just Jeb..should i open it?"

Angel ran over to the door and yanked it open. Jeb held his arms out for a hug and Angel stepped into him allowing him to hug her.

We were all shocked but let him come inside anyways.

Forgetting about the ditty dishes we all walked into the living room and almost immediately Nudge bombarded Jeb with questions.

This time it was Fang who got her to shut up.

Then Jeb started to explain,,"You all know of the voice max has. Correct?"

We all nodded.

"Well it has given Max a mission. This mission happens to be in a completly different world than you are used to here. In this world there are people who can control the elements. They are called 'Benders'..."

Max's POV:

I continued flying into the Northpole.

Let me tell you it is soo fucking cold!

But i didnt let that stop me.

I was covered in sweat and the sweat was freezing me and my wings,but i just kept going.

Then i saw something sorta unusual. Gee big surprise there.

It looked like a heat wave. Ya know? Like when its really hot and the air seems to be wavering? Well thats what it looked like.

And of course what do i do? I fly straight through it! It was really disorienting for a minute and half as i was twisted in the air multiple times. Then finally i was upright.

My jaw dropped as i saw where i was.

TBC...

A/N: ok there ya go..chapter two! Ill try to get more up soon but it depends on if ya guys want more sooo go write what you think in the review place thing! Again sorry if it sucked (and if its all mashed together its not my fault either.)

PEACE OUT SUKAS![:{]


	3. Im seeing things Right?

Jblover33- dude i swear if jb stands for justin beiber or jonas brothers i will PURPOSEFULLY disappear for two years with NO updates! Lol jk srry just cant stand either of them! Thanks for thinking its not as sucky as i originally thought!:) and THIS GOES TO EVERYBODY! if i disappear for a really long time feel free to come hunt me down! Or make a gazillion reviews demanding updates! OR send me zillions of PMs cos thos also go to my email!

book phan44- Damn dude heres your update yeesh! BANANAS ARE RANDOM AND WEIRD! XD

Storm229- thanks! Glad ya love it

Limegreen124- thanks for the inspiration to write this chp..its because of you im not leavin everybody hangin and disappear for say 2 years again. Sk you can all go thank him/her/it for helpin me out!

EVERYBODY- I PROMISE i wont disappear for a really long time with no updates again! Or at least ill trynot to.

**And if it looks really weird like the format and stuff it's cos I'm usin the copy and paste thing cos I wrote this on my iPod :D so bare with me an try not get mega frustrated and not read it..cos that would make me sad..**

:(

.YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Maxs POV:

Ive been here for a week and nothing has happened.

No one has showed up.

No Bald kid with arrow tattoos, no girl with hair loopies, no guy with a ponytail, no young girl that looked like she was blind, and definitely no guy that reminded me of Fang.

It was to cold to fly anywhere because the cold would probably kill me, and there was no way to start a fire to cook any of the food i had in my bag. Plus, we all know cooking isnt a skill i happen to have.

I sat there shivering my ass off, with my wings wrapped around my body. That wasnt exactly helping but it was definetly warmer than people without wings to sort of warm them up. "Screw this." I muttered.

I jumped up and flew into the air. I flapped as hard as my frozen wings could possibly flap.

The wind was fricken freezing, but after a few minutes of flying my wings were unthawed. My face however, is probably colder than ive ever felt before but hopefully i could deal with that.

As i flew northward a huge fluffy thing hit me and i tumbled around in the air before i was upright again,"what the hell!"

Alright i am seeing things.

There is no way a big huge fluffy bison Just flew by me.

I mean im fine with the big fluffy bison part. But the flying by me part is a wee bit insane dont ya think? Ha! Ya think i would be used to weirdnflyong animals by now considering i am one! Nope!

No way..i mean...thats crazy!

Isnt it?

I could see it clearly even though it was far away.

Either thats a real flying bison or my raptor vision is failing me.

I rubbed my eyes and looked again. It turned around and hovered.

There was a large saddle, with six people.

(The sixth isnt a person its Momo!i cant leave Momo out its impossible!)

I hesitantly flew closer, slowly. I couldnt belive it!

These were the people from my dream!

The bald kid!,the blind girl,ponytail guy!,the girl with the hair loopies!, and the guy with a scar that in a way reminded me of Fang!

They stared at me in awe,with the exception of the blind girl, she was looking in the direction of me.

The ponytail guy broke the silence," I think the lack of meat is making me see things! Cos i swear i see an angel just floating there looking at us!"

I looked at him,"whats it to you,ponytail?" He looked really upset and threw his hands up jn the air," It is NOT a ponytail! Its a WARRIORS WOLF TAIL!"

The girl the hair loopies whacked him upside the head. The blind girl 'looked' around, wait! What! Whats goin on guys! Who was that?"

The bald kid turned to her and explained to her quietly what was going on.

Which was a futile attempt because of my raptor vision,and hearing.

I raised an eyebrow at the bald kid," ok first off i am not a big bat lady! These are not bat wings they are bird wings, and second why am i being looked at weird when you are all ona fucking huge FLYING bison! If you ask me thats the unusual thing here! Not me!"...

The bald kid looked at me and gasped, " APPA IS NOT UNSUAL! He is simply the last of his kind, and if ya ask us its sorta unusual to see a flying bird lady following the flying bison"

I stared at him,"alright ok we are both unusual.."

The guy with the scar stood up amd walked to the edge of the saddle.

It seemed like he was goving me a death stare. Lucky for me though i didnt cringe or falter under death stares, i had tons of practice via the white coats .

Since im not used to hovering for so long my wings were starting to ache.

I guess he noticed that because he said,"lets land and talk down there."

He pointed to a spot below the clouds. I nodded and glided to the ground.

Now your probably wondering why im not completey paranoid and freaked out by now, well A i sorta kind of trust the voice and it/he/she guided me here, and B who dreams about strangers that ends up as enemies? Not me i know that. However though Im not gonna talk to them and say,"OMG im Max Ride and im a genetic experiment!"

TBC...

A/N: hehehehe okk the talk and possibly a famous Zuko meltdown/fight thingiemibobber will be in the next chp *evil smile*

So don't give up on me now!

Again thanks to LimeGreen124 for inspiring this chp and possibly future chps:D

R&R

~Fly On


	4. Ahhh Sweet Introductions

A/N: Lmao Yes you may all bow down to limegreen124, me however shall not because I'd rather not give him/her/it my life of servitude, no offense! and plus if I give him/her/it my life of servitude than I probably wouldn't be able to write this story which would make you guys kinda upset...so ya!

Lunastar of moonclan: hmm sounds like your a fan of Warriors?

And the good part hasn't even started yet *winks*

book phan 44: ya we all know Max can kick their butts! But, maybe, just maybe, that's not my plan for max...*evil laugh*

Ok so I read and finished Nevermore the day it came out! And I think it's really good! The ending surprised and shocked me! And I can't believe this is the end of Maximum Ride!:( *sigh* for those of you who haven't read it...and hate Dylan...you might possibly be happy because he...read Nevermore to find out:))

Ok on to the story! Ba budum ba duhm!

Jeb's POV:

**"Well the voice has given Max a mission. This mission happens to be in a completly different world than you are used to here. In this world there are people who can control the elements. They are called Benders." **

I got lots of confused looks from the kids so I continued. "They are people in a completely different demension, and they can control the elements. There are Firebenders, Airbenders, Waterbenders, and Earthbenders.

There's also another rare type of bender called Metalbenders but there a very few that even know they can Metalbend."

Fang was silent as usual, but instead of just his emotionless mask, he had a thoughtful look.

Angel looked, curious and shocked.

Iggy and Gazzy both looked they didn't believe me.

Nudge opened her mouth to say something, then closed her mouth deciding not to ask it. She did this around 6 or 7 times.

The one thing I couldn't say were the Benders are all part of the plan...

Max's POV:

We landed and I stuffed my hand into my pocket clutching my pocketknife.

I drew in my wings and pulled my windbreaker on.

I sat down on the ice as the the flying bison called Appa flew down onto the ice.

The five kids jumped out along with a lemur type thing that had bat wings...O.o

They all sat down on Appa's long tail.

We kind of just sat there staring at each other.

The one with the scar, and the ponytail boy both looked my age, while the girl with hair loopies looked a year younger, the blind girl and kid with arrow tattoos looked around Nudge's age.

I guess the kid with the arrow tattoos was the friendliest because he broke the silence.

"Hi! I'm Aang!" than he pointed to the blind girl "this is Toph," than he pointed at the girl with hair loopies "This is Katara," than at ponytail boy,"this is Sokka" than at the guy with the scar "That's Zuko. " than he patted his Bison,"This is Appa" and he pet the head of the lemur on his shoulder,"this is Momo!"

I just nodded and snickered quietly at their unusual names.

Aang looked at me expectantly as if he was waiting for me to say something.

What could he possibly be wanting me to say? Oh right he wants me to introduce myself..."Uhmmm im Max" was all I said.

Sokka looked a bit skeptical and started asking about who sent me, and if I was just another ploy to capture Aang, and than something about firebenders?

I just sat there looking extremely confused and not knowing what the hell they were talking about.

I scratched my head "Uhmmm I don't know what a firebender is...I sent me..and why the hell would I wanna capture Aang?"

This time Toph spoke up, "he's THE avatar! everybody is ALWAYS after us just so they can capture THE avatar!" again I just looked at them confused.

Katara looked at me and asked,"Where are you from?"

"umm Itex.." Technically i was considering I was born from a test tube and all.. "ok look here's the deal, I'm not from here, I don't even know where here is! I'm not a Bender or whatever you people call it, I don't want to capture Aang! Okkk!?" I suddenly outburst.

Zuko looked at me," Than what are you?"

I raised an eyebrow at him,"Avian-Hybrid, aka Avian-American" I got some weirded out and confused looks. I sighed. "98% human 2% bird, that's why I have wings"

I got looks of satisfaction from all of them

"Now..what are all of you?"

Toph pointed at Aang,"Twinkle-toes here is an air bender"

Aang rolled his eyes at the nickname.

I looked at Aang sheepishly "can you show me?"

Aang grinned childishly and than his face scrunched up and he sniffles a few times "hole ahn, AAAAACHOOOOOOI!" he seemed towards the ground causing him to go flying almost twenty feet in the air

I pointed at him as he went up and came back down "You just flew like twenty feet in the air!?" Aang nodded excitedly "cos I'm an air bender!"

I pointed at the Zuko "what about you?

Zuko looked at me shrugged and said "I'm a firebender" He thrust out his fist towards the ice and flames shot out of his fist, burning a perfect circle in the ice.

My jaw dropped. I made a mental note not to piss him off "how did you do that!?"

Zuko shrugged "I was born knowing how to do it.."

I was in complete and utter awe.

TBC..

A/N: ok I honestly think this chapter was horrible! And im really sorry that it was this bad..

I realize that they are all incredibly OOC and they probably will be throughout the story. Toph, and Katara next for introductions and I'm thinking about a funny Sokka moment:)) and ik that i sorta promised a zuko meltdown..its coming soon! I just gotta figure out how to write it out!

I'm not exactly the best at writing stuff from the Avatar world so if any of you out there are willing help me out with this! Please send me a PM cos in gonna need you help with the avatar stuff!

Ok! Random! But I'm seeing Linkin Park live in concert tomorrow at the Jiffy Lube!

If your going to the Honda Civics tour at all Type "Holy Shinoda!" and tell me your top 5 by LP:D

hehe just curious to see how many LP fans we got out in the ff world:D

And the jiffy lube is literally five minutes from my house! So it's gonna be fucking awesome!

For those of you LP fans not attending the Honda Civics Linkin Park/Incubus/Mutemath tour PM me and I will personally send you videos from the concert!:D

LP4EVER!

Review please!

~Fly On


	5. Dinner Invitation

Unknown's POV

I stood at the top of a glacier with a smirk as I saw the avatar and his friends talk to the avian-human.

The plan was going along smoothly and in hopefully less then 48 hours the avian-human hybrid would be in my custody.

I turned on my heel and walked back the way I came.

Max's POV:

I looked at Sokka," What about you?"

Sokka stood there awkwardly and I began to wonder if it was because of something I said ..

"I don't bend." I guess that explained why he was the only one with weapons.

I nodded slowly glad to be not the only one here that couldn't bend.

I scratched the back of my head and asked. "So uhhhh, what are you guys doing all the way up here?"

Aang answered,"A spirit told us to come up here" he said this as if spirits talking to him was normal.

Zuko turned to me," what are you doing all the way over here?" He asked with raised eyebrows

"A voice in my head told me too." ...That sounded a lot more normal in my head ..

I tried to avoid the odd looks I got from the group of kids.

After a few minutes my stomach started to grumble again, I guess they weren't people to just leave people they just met, starving on the streets, so they invited me to dinner at the "North Pole."

I thought was already in the North Pole but I accepted anyways.

We all hopped onto Appa and flew... North?

A/N: Merry Christmas! Yes this chapter is short. But hopefully I'm getting a laptop soon soooo much longer chapters then :) this I'm just uploading to let you guys know I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY :p even though it probably seems like I do since I disappear to much. Lawl. Sooooo uhmmmm what do you guys wanna see euro g this dinner at the North Pole? A fight? The flock? Random rampage? Food fight? Anything? IDEAS I need from you! ;) Again merry Christmas and thanks for stickin with this story even though I don't update often


	6. Mysteriousness of the North Pole

**A/N: So it's my birthday! YAY! And lucky for you all I got a laptop! Ha-ha I'm already halfway through high school and this is my first laptop. Well anyways I hope you all don't hate me too much, because now that I have a laptop I'll ****try**** and update, say… once a week? That a deal we can all agree on? K. Good. **

**Useful Information: This takes place after The Siege of the North episode, so Yue is already the moon. **

Max's POV:

They invited me onto their big fluffy flying bison. It was weird, but I was glad to have a break from flying.

Sokka pulled out a leather bag and untied the leather cord that kept it shut. He pulled out some rough looking pieces of meat and start chowing down on them. My stomach grumbled loudly, I'm sure Sokka heard it, but he just kept his food to himself.

Ass.

I fumbled around in my own bag to try and find something edible in there. I ended up just settling on a granola bar.

After I ate my granola bar, I curled up in a ball like the rest of the group -except Aang who was at the reins of the white and fluffy flying bison- and slept.

However long later, someone shook me awake. I looked up, and at first I thought it was Fang, but then I realized it was only Zuko. I looked around and saw that the others were awake as well.

I looked around but didn't see much, "Where are we?"

"We're close, maybe around 15 minutes or so, until we get to the North Pole."

I nodded and sat against the raised wall of the bison's saddle.

-15 minutes later-

I watched the skyline as a city carved out of or into the ice, I couldn't tell.

It was amazing! It was hard to believe how such a beautiful place hasn't been discovered by the rest of the world, or is it my world that's just in the dark of this magnificent city?

"Why are you all so giddy about a huge hunk of ice?" Toph asked in a sharp, cold tone.

Nobody bothered to answer her.

Appa drifted down into the icy sea water as men propelling themselves by swinging their arms in a circular formation.

To no one in particular I asked,"Waterbenders?"

"Yes." It was Zuko who answered me.

They lead us to the huge ice wall at the perimeter of the city. More waterbenders, used water bending to open the wall up for us. We were led through the city. I stared in awe.

We came to a great palace, and everyone hopped off of Appa, so I followed because they seemed to know what they were doing.

As we walked into the palace, a man put his hand on my shoulder and turned me towards him.

"Follow me." He ordered gruffly

I turned to follow him as well as everybody else, but he stopped them.

"No. Just the Avian."

They didn't think much of it so they turned and left the way they were heading. However this man set off many alarms in my head. Like how did he know I'm partially avian?

Paranoia seemed to envelope me, but I followed him bravely, seeming as I had no other choice anyways…

-TBC-

**A/N: As usual I have no clue where I am going with this story, so it will be up to you guys to give me suggestions. Again thank you for sticking with this story and I will TRY my best to update once a week.**

**R & R**

**Fly on!**


	7. Caught Off Guard

**A/N: My power has been down because of the snow, and I'm sick, which was the reason why I didn't post this chapter sooner. I hope you all haven't given up on this story..**

Max's POV:

Alarms were going off in my head. Something seemed off about this man, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

He led me into a room at the end of a dark corridor. He shut the door behind me, and more and more alarms went off in my head.

What's going on?

The man turned his back to me to get something off of a shelf.

What's he reaching for? Why am I the only one he took to this room?

He walked towards me, with a syringe in his hand.

Crap crap crap! I backed up and as he came closer I tried to knock the syringe out of his hand. However, he's faster than he looks and he grabbed my hand, with his free hand, before it even came close to knocking the syringe free of his hand. As he grabbed my wrist he plunged the needle of the syringe into my neck, and injected me with a blue like liquid.

Seconds later, everything went black.

Aang's POV:

A man came and took Max down a hallway. We assumed they just wanted to know who the stranger was that they didn't know we were bringing with us. So we let him take her as we went to the Council Room where we were greeted by Chief Arnook, and the rest of the council.

Chief Arnook and Master Pakku greeted us all warmly, the rest of the council members just greeted us as we didn't know them on a personal level like we did the Chief and Pakku.

Katara smiled at Pakku and gave him a hug,"I thought you were going to the South Pole."

Master Pakku smiled and hugged back,"I came back," he smiled hugely and motioned to a woman his age behind him,"but this time I brought someone with me."

Both Sokka and Katara's faces it up and yelled,"GRAN!" They ran to hug their grandmother.

Their grandmother turned to me,"Good to see you are well young Avatar."

Katara and Sokka went off with their grandmother to talk.

Zuko took Toph to go explore the city. Zuko only knew the sewer way around, since the last time he was here he wasn't exactly invited into the city.

Chief Arnook took me into a chamber behind the Council Room. "I hear you brought someone along with you, not from this world? Where is he? I'd like to meet him."

This confused me,"Well, uh, HER name is Max, and I thought you sent for the man to come and get her?"

Clearly he didn't because this information made the Chief look very worried. "What did this man look like?"

I described the man to him and Chief Arnook swore and called for guards. "Take these guards, and go find your friend. He's a very dangerous man."

I was confused but didn't ask questions because it seemed like I needed to find Max first, then I could ask questions.

I took the guards back to where Max was separated from us, we went down the hallway and tried to open the first door we came to.

After a few minutes of tinkering with the lock it opened.

Inside…..was nothing.

Where is Max!?

**TBC..**

**A/N: What do you guys think so far? Like I said I'll try to update once a week, but this weekend I can't update because I'm leaving on a travel meet. I'll try and update the Monday I get back though.**

**~FLY ON~**


End file.
